


Every You Every Me

by angelsblood



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Puppy Play, They r in LOVE, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: frank's just a puppy and gerard's his bf
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Every You Every Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletoncrw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletoncrw/gifts).



It's easy to fall into a sort of headspace when he's like this. Gerard's talking down at him, it's degrading and makes his cheeks go strawberry red but it's getting him off at the same time. 

“Are you gonna be good, puppy?” 

How nods cause he knows he's not supposed to speak, bot that he wants to. He's excited, jittering almost and Gerard smiles at him like he's the most precious thing on earth. His chin is resting against the man's thigh while he looks up at him, straddling his boot-clad foot like he always did when he was this psyched to see him. From the moment Gerard had walked through the door he was on him like they hadn't seen each other in years, or like Gerard hadn't fucked him before he left that morning. 

Gerard was used to it though, he didn't hesitate to pat his head and kneel down to kiss his nose when Frank started hugging at his leg instead of welcoming him home with words. 

“You're so sweet, aren't you?” 

Frank felt his stomach flip delightfully at the praise. Gerard was placing little kisses on each of his cheeks then finally his forehead before he stood back up, Frank made a noise of protest as he watched the man walk over to the couch.  
When Gerard sat down, the first thing he did was roll up the sleeves of his collared shirt right above his elbow, exposing his forearms, Frank and fidgeted a bit at the action but still stayed in his place like he was supposed to until Gerard called for him. He was teasing him, looking right at him with this sadistic grin on his lips and not saying a word knowing that his boy wouldn't move until he was demanded to. He cracked his knuckles and let his hands fall on his thighs, the sound made Frank jump. 

“Come here.” Was all he said. The words barely left his mouth before Frank was crawling over to him. He stayed on his hands and knees. 

“You missed me huh? I missed you too, puppy.”  
Frank nodded, pouting a bit. “Want me to show you just how much I missed you?” 

He tilted his head to the side curiously, brown shaggy hair falling over his eyes. Gerard hadn't allowed him to cut it in a while. Still overexcited, he ignored Gerard's question, instead pawing at the mans hand and brushing his face against it hoping to coax him into petting him again. 

He tugged at his pink collar one harsh time to get his attention and another to let him know that it was time to behave. It never hurt too bad but it did leave pretty little marks that Gerard liked to stare at when Frank was done playing and finally took off his collar. He'd never hurt him more than he knew he could handle.  
Frank whined and settled, not immediately but eventually, chewing at his lip and looking at Gerard with glazed over eyes. 

He started to undo his pants without warning, Frank glanced down at his hands innocently, then looked back up at his boyfriend who was already watching him. He pulled himself out of his underwear, already nearly fully hard. From what, Frank had no clue but his fingers twitched with the need to finish whatever had been started in Gerard’s own head. 

Gerard started jerking off right in front of his face, basically daring him to do something about it. He didn't, he still wanted to be a good puppy for now. 

He didn't touch until Gerard said he could, he told himself, so he kept his hands in his lap with his nails digging into his thighs as a reminder to be a good boy for his boyfriend. 

He watched, whining quietly, Gerard shushed him every couple of seconds and told him how proud he was of him for being so good. Frank watched the precum collecting at Gerard's fist, making his hand all wet. It felt like forever, he was giving his best puppy dog eyes but his boyfriend wouldn't say a word. Gerards other hand moved from his thigh where it had been unmoving to reach up and tangled itself in Frank’s hair. 

Not pulling or tugging at all but the boy took this as a sign to move towards Gerard’s length, slowly just in case he had misinterpreted what the action ment. Gerard allowed it, still moaning low in his throat as the boy's parted lips drew closer and closer to the head of his dick, he could feel the boy's breath. 

Right before Frank was able to take him into his mouth he used the hand in his hair to yank his head back, he hissed, reaching up to grab Gerard’s arm but he kept his grip firm. By the pained look on his face he was sure he was close to pulling out hair, but he knew Frank’s limits enough to know how much he could take. 

“You were doing so well, honey.” Gerard tisked disappointedly.The last thing Frank wanted was Gerard to be upset with him. He gripped at his hair even tighter and he squealed but didn't resist since he knew that he deserved it. 

it didn't really even bother him much, in fact, Frank actually liked it alot more than Gerard knew. 

The tent in his pants was probably enough to tell the man how much he was enjoying it though, combined with the wet noises of Gerard still moving up and down his length Frank was in heaven. His hips were grinding up against Gerards leg involuntarily, the pain making him too vertiginous to really notice what he was doing. Gerard didn't seem to mind the boy rubbing off against him this time. 

“Do you like it when I hurt you, puppy,” Gerard asked him, sounding just as out of it as Frank. “You like being roughed up like a whore?” 

He punctuated his sentence with another sharp tug that made the boy fall off his knees, barely catching himself. He moaned out, half in pain and half in pleasure and the sounds went straight to Gerard’s dick. He kept his hand moving steadily. Even when the hand in his hair was gone Frank could still feel the tingling feeling it left behind, it was somehow even more arousing than the pain itself 

“Such a pretty little puppy, yeah? Could get off just looking at you sweetheart.” Gerard slurred. Frank could tell he was close to coming even with his eyes closed. 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you,” Gerard demanded. He pulled Frank's face back towards him, making him meet his eyes, they were a little teary, a few escaping his eyes as he sniffed but they both knew that Gerard would kiss them away later. Frank submitted so easy, eager to please Gerard as much as he could since he wasn't allowed to make him cum. He looked so defenseless when he was lost in his head like this, looking up at him like he was god.

The power got Gerard high, he came moaning out Frank’s name under his breath like hail Marrys, making a mess of himself and Frank’s chest.


End file.
